TAKE AWAY THE PAIN
by CampusGirl
Summary: This is a ONE-SHOT about Anna. Of course Jeremy also appears. It takes place in episode 21 Isobel . Hope you like it. Please r&r.


**Hey guys,**

**last night I couldn't sleep and so I just started writing. Almost two hours later I got this. :)**

**It's a ONE-SHOT about Anna and**** takes place in episode 21 (Isobel).**

**I hope you like it!**

**Please r&r...**

* * *

**TAKE AWAY THE PAIN**

by

CampusGirl

* * *

Anna ran. She ran as fast as she could as she left Jeremy's house after saying goodbye to him. She needed to get as fast and as far away as possible, because otherwise she would have just turned around and went back to him to snuggle up against him in his bed, never leaving him again. But she knew that this wasn't an option.

Coming to a halt in front of her house she wiped the tears off of her face with her hands, not wanting to face her mother as the emotional wreck she was.

Pearl would never understand her feelings for Jeremy. For her Jeremy was just a Gilbert. And although it had been 145 years and 2 generations of Gilberts since Jonathan had betrayed her, she still thought of him as an enemy.

Anna knew that the main reason her mother wanted to leave was because Jeremy and John Gilbert knew about what they were and because she trusted neither of them. And although her mother just wanted the best for her and keep her save, Anna was angry that she didn't get that apart from the last name Jeremy and both John Gilberts didn't have much in common.

Jeremy would never betray her. He wouldn't do anything to hurt her or Pearl. But trying to convince her mother had been pointless. And if Anna had decided to stay and be with Jeremy she would have betrayed her own mom, something she would never do. Not even for Jeremy. Not even for love.

Taking a last breath to calm herself down and to ban all thoughts of Jeremy from her mind, she opened the front door.

* * *

Anna sat on the floor and cradled the dead body of her mother in her arms.

A few hours ago she somehow had stopped crying. The sadness and desperation had turned into anger a while ago, but now she only felt numb.

She didn't feel anything at all. She had run out of tears and of emotions. And now she was just a husk. A husk of a girl whom everything she loved had been taken away from.

For 145 years she had only lived to get her mother back. She had killed and betrayed and lied and compelled and turned people just to achieve her goal. She should have known that payback was a bitch and that someday all the bad things she had done would get back to her.

She had been so naïve to think that she could live a normal life. That she could settle down with her mom in Mystic Falls and to be with the boy she loved. God, she had even applied to high school. She had wanted to be that normal teenage girl. She had wanted it all so badly. But she had lied to herself. She would never get the life she wanted, she would never be normal, cause for god's sakes she was a 300-years-old vampire.

As if to remind her of what she just couldn't have, her cell phone started to vibrate again, causing another wave of hurt and sadness to wash over her again.

Anna allowed the tears to fall again. After all within the last few hours she hadn't just left the boy she loved and had lost her mother for good, but she had had also to say goodbye to the life she had always wanted to badly.

* * *

Anna clasped the necklace her mother had always worn in her hands as she stared at the new grave in front of her.

She had dug two holes in the backyard of the house for her mother and Harper.

Usually vampires just burned other vampires once they were dead to hide all evidence of their existence. But since everybody already knew that vampires had come back to Mystic Falls Anna hadn't found it necessary to hide what her mother and Harper had been. Besides she wouldn't had been able to burn her mother anyway.

She had buried Harper a few feet away from her mom, because she had wanted that certain spot she had found to be only for her mom.

It was on a little hillock right under a huge willow. She didn't know if this spot still belonged to the property of the old farm house since the house laid a few meters down the hillock on the left side, but her mother would have loved it here. The forest started right behind the old willow, only separated by a an area covered with wild flowers in all colors. And right ahead all one could see were fields and meadows.

Her mother had loved the nature. She had always been amazed and fascinated by all the different flowers and trees and herbals and had spent most of her time out in the open.

Back in 1864 she had owned her own apothecary where she had inquired the effect of herbals and had made perfumes out of flowers.

Anna remembered how her mother had taught her how to make vanilla and lavender perfume - her favorite - and how they had spent hours in the woods collecting herbals and berries for crèmes or even teas with special powers.

Anna sat down on the grass and leaned her back against the old willow as she watched the sun set and the world around her becoming a darker shade of blue with every passing minute.

This was going to be the last time she would be here. The last time she would be able to say goodbye to her mother.

* * *

Anna looked around her room in the old farm house. The necklace from her mother laid on the commode but other than that all her belongings were in the small bag that stood by the door.

She was ready to go. Ready to leave Mystic Falls and to go to…

Wait. Where was she even supposed to go?

Panic washed over her as she sat down on the edge of her bed.

She had been on the roads for such a long time but she had always known where to go. As they had taken her mom away from her the first time she had left Mystic Falls with Emily. They had traveled through America together until Emily had died after giving birth to her first child. But by then Emily had told Anna that Pearl and the other vampires hadn't been burned in the old church but were locked in a tomb right under it. And from that day on Anna had traveled through the whole world, following every hint and every possible kind of help to get her mother back.

But now she didn't have anywhere to go.

She had been on the road for over 100 years to get her mother back and finally belong somewhere again. But where was she supposed to belong now?

* * *

"Anna?. Hey, what are you doing here?, Jeremy asked surprised as he turned around to face her.

Tears welled up in her eyes again. To be here in his room and to see him and the way he looked at her it was almost to much to take. She had always been so emotional around him but right now her feeling went on overload.

"My mother…She's dead."

"What?"

She could see the shock in his eyes.

"She was killed."

It was the first time she said it out loud it and suddenly realization washed over her. The whole day, even as she had buried her mom, her mind hadn't been able to actually understand what it really meant that her mother was gone. But saying it out loud, it became really true.

"Oh my god, Anna. I'm so sorry.", Jeremy stated stepping closer to her.

"I know I'm not supposed to be here. But I don't have anywhere else to go."

Tears ran down her face now freely as she looked at him pleadingly. Desperation and the fear of rejection taking over her.

Jeremy took her in his arms, holding her close to him as she let herself go, sobs racking her body.

"It's okay.", he reassured her and Anna knew that he meant that it was alright that she had come to him. That he was there for her no matter what.

Anna pressed herself against Jeremy's firm body as she sobbed against his shoulder.

Most of the day she had tried so hard to turn off her feelings. To suppress the desperation and hurt and sadness and loneliness… But being here with him, in his arms, she wasn't able to hold that wall up any longer.

Wave after wave of feelings washed over her as he held her close, stroking her hair.

She was so glad that he didn't try to tell that everything was going to be okay. Because they both knew that nothing would be really okay for a very long time. And he knew, because he understood her. He knew what she felt because he had also lost his parents. He knew what a huge hole this left in your heart and how lonely and empty she felt.

Of course Anna hated that he had had to get to know what it was like when your parents died. And she would have done anything to bring his parents back if she could. But at that exact moment she was just purely and honestly glad that he did understand her in a way nobody else could.

* * *

Anna didn't know how long they had stood there while she had cried. It had felt like days although it could have been only minutes.

But although she had stopped sobbing at some point he hadn't let go off her for just a second until she now freed herself from his tight embrace to look him in the eyes.

He still didn't say anything and he didn't have to. They way he looked at her said more than words possibly could.

And then she kissed him. She didn't know if it had been her or him who started the kiss and she didn't really care. The kiss was so simple but yet the most passionate thing Anna had ever experienced in her life.

Jeremy broke the kiss and looked at her as if to ask for permission, but she just brought his head back down to her, entangling her smalls hands in his hair as she opened her mouth for him.

His grip on her waist became stronger and a second later they were both laying on his bed, still kissing.

Anna sighed into his mouth, just before he broke the kiss to take his shirt off.

New tears stared to well up in her eyes as she saw the way he looked at her as his body hovered over hers, but to far different reasons than before.

She knew that she would miss her mom till the end of her days and that she would be hurt and sad for a very long time, but right this moment all the hurt and sadness had been taken away from her and all she felt was alive.

"He's making you feel alive", she thought, right at his lips came crashing back down on hers.

* * *

Afterwards she laid in his arms. Feeling his naked chest rise and fall against her bare back.

And she knew, that was where she belonged.

Love was her weakness after all.


End file.
